Ciel au pays des songes
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Parmis les choses que redoute Ciel, il y a les réveils. Ou plutot les réveils que lui fait subir Sébastian . Pour une fois, il ne se laissera pas avoir ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! _

_Voila une nouvelle histoire sur Ciel et Sébastian, avec cette fois ci pour sujet la dure tâche de réveiller le jeune comte ... Sébastian n'est pas au bout de ses surprises concernant son jeune Maitre !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas (*soupir*), ils sont l'entière propriété de la géniale Yana Toboso !_

Au manoir Phantomhive, chaque matin suivait une routine parfaitement orchestrée par le plus parfait des majordomes, Sébastian Michaelis. Après avoir réveillé les autres domestiques et préparé le petit déjeuner de son Maitre, il s'en allait pour aller tirer celui-ci du pays des songes. Cette matinée ne semblait pas être différente des autres, cependant …

06h30 du matin :

Un Ciel Phantomhive tout ébouriffé sorti sa tête de sous ses couvertures. Tâtonnant autour de lui, il s'aperçu de la disparition de son cher oreiller.

_« Pourquoi faut-il que je bouge autant la nuit ? » _

Le jeune Comte se résigna à se lever pour récupérer son oreiller, surement abandonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assit avec difficulté sur son lit, et jeta un regard de dégout au sol qui paraissait bien trop frais pour ses pieds nus.

_« Ou sont ces maudits chaussons ? Ou est-ce que Sébastian peut bien les ranger quand il me met au lit ? » _

Après quelques minutes 'd'intense' réflexion, Ciel pris son courage à deux mains et posa un pied hésitant sur la surface du sol. Evidemment, c'était glacé. Réprimant un petit frisson, il sauta au bas de son lit et se mit à la recherche de son pauvre oreiller. Il fini par repérer une petite masse blanche à coté de la porte, et fila dans cette direction. Ce faisant, son regard dévia vers le petit réveil qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, à coté de son cache-œil.

_« Déjà O6h30 ? Et dire que Sébastian viendra me tirer du sommeil dans seulement une petite heure … »_

« Tirer du sommeil » était effectivement une expression appropriée. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour Sébastian quand il s'agissait de réveiller son Maitre. En effet, Ciel était _vraiment _difficile à sortir du lit.

Tirer les rideaux pour que la lumière inonde la pièce ? Bof, Ciel se repliait comme un chat sous ses couvertures et gardait les yeux résolument fermés.

L'accueillir avec un tonitruant « BONJOUR BOCCHAN ! » ? Le jeune Comte enfouissait sa tête sous son oreiller pour se boucher les oreilles.

C'est alors que Sébastian avait changé sa tactique, dérivant vers des formes de réveil bien plus rudes :

Si son Maitre tentait de se cacher sous sa montagne de couvertures, qu'a cela ne tienne, Sébastian les tirait à lui avec force, laissant le pauvre Ciel recroquevillé au milieu du matelas, seulement protégé de l'air frais par sa chemise de nuit.

Si Ciel se bouchait les oreilles, il lui était arrivé de faire appel aux autres domestiques, leur demandant d'un air innocent de chanter une petite chanson pour tirer le jeune Comte des bras de Morphée.

( Avez-vous déjà entendu les domestiques du manoir chanter ? Pas qu'ils soient si mauvais que cela, mais débuter la journée par un tel concert de voix discordantes était _franchement _très désagréable. La première fois que Sébastian avait fait appel à eux, le pauvre Ciel avait eu des bourdonnements dans les oreilles pendant toute la matinée.)

Et, cerise sur la gâteau, Sébastian, ce fichu démon, avait laissé entendre à Ciel que , puisque le printemps s'annonçait chaud, une petite douche froide à même le lit ne pourrait faire que du bien à son jeune Maitre.

Voila précisément pourquoi Ciel redoutait tant ce moment.

Il resta indécis au milieu de la pièce, son oreiller dans une main.

_« Si seulement je pouvais me rendre invisible pour ne pas que Sébastian me voit le matin … Mais … » _Une idée commença à germer dans sa tête.

_« Et si effectivement j'arrivais à faire en sorte qu'il ne me voit pas ? Avec un manoir de cette taille, je peux bien trouver un endroit ou me cacher, le temps qu'il me trouve je pourrais grappiller peut être une heure de sommeil…. »_

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres. Il allait faire en sorte que le démon mette vraiment _beaucoup _de temps avant de le trouver.

Ciel se dirigea vers son lit pour attraper ses couvertures, et, muni de son fidèle oreiller, ouvrit doucement la porte, pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Puis il se faufila silencieux comme une ombre ( Ou presque), dans le couloir.

07h30

Sébastian se dirigea vers la chambre de son Maitre, un plateau dans les mains. Il eut un petit sourire narquois en imaginant de nouvelles tactiques pour tirer du lit le petit Comte. Il fallait avouer que c'était assez divertissant… Ciel finissait toujours par lui jeter un regard indigné, ses lèvres formant une adorable moue, les cheveux ébouriffés autour de sa tête et sa chemise de nuit toute froissée.

Le majordome poussa doucement la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il déposa son plateau sur une petite tablette avant d'ouvrir les rideaux en grand :

« Bonjour, Bocchan ! »

Il se retourna avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fana instantanément quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Son Maitre aurait-il été enlevé, une fois de plus ?

_« Surement pas »_, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Des ravisseurs ne se seraient probablement pas embarrassés de prendre avec eux les couvertures et l'oreiller.

_« Mmmh …. » _Le sourire de Sébastian réapparu sur ses lèvres _« Bocchan, Bocchan. Essayez vous de me prendre au piège ? » _

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir. Après tout ce temps, il aurait pensé que Ciel le connaissait un peu. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait battre le démon à ce petit jeu ?

En tout cas, il était sur que Ciel se trouvait dans la maison. La marque sur sa main, signe du contrat, l'aurait brûlé si son Maitre s'était trouvé trop loin de lui.

Sébastian jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le réveil.

_« 07h35 … Tsk tsk. Nous sommes déjà en retard de cinq minutes sur notre emploi du temps. »_

Il remit ses gants en place avant de partir à la recherche du jeune Comte.

_« Commençons par cette chambre. »_ Il se pencha pour regarder sous le lit, ouvrit tous les placards et balaya la penderie du regard. Rien ici. Et dire que le manoir comptait tant de pièces…

Sébastian retint un soupir exaspéré. Il allait surement devoir faire la plupart des chambres de l'immense demeure .

Il sortit dans le couloir pour inspecter l'étage. Après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces, sauf une, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 08h00. Il n'était pas question de faire appel aux autres domestiques pour l'aider, ils allaient surement semer la pagaille dans chacune des pièces qu'ils inspecteraient. Le majordome tourna son regard vers la dernière porte de l'étage. La salle de bain.

Son Maitre ne s'était tout de même pas endormi dans la baignoire ?

Sébastian tourna la poignée de la porte, et se faufila dans la pièce. Il ne vit rien au premier regard, puis un détail attira son attention. Bien que la baignoire fut vide, un petit morceau de tissus blanc dépassait d'un petit placard.

_« Non … Ce placard est trop petit … Il n'a quand même pas …? »_

Puis il vit, entassés dans un coin, sous une serviette de bain, des dizaines de produits de beauté et autres savons, articles normalement rangés dans le dit placard.

Sébastian haussa l'un de ses sourcils, puis ouvrit la porte du petit meuble.

A l'intérieur, roulé en boule dans un nid de couvertures, les bras serrés autour de son oreiller, dormait paisiblement Ciel Phantomhive. Sébastian resta quelques secondes bloqué devant cette vue.

_« Je fais quoi … Je le réveille avec un seau d'eau ? » _

Puis, chose qu'il aurait cru impossible quelques temps plus tôt, un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. La vision était tout de même attendrissante. Et dire que son jeune Maitre s'était donné tout ce mal juste pour dormir un peu plus !

Sébastian soupira face à sa propre réaction, et se pencha pour prendre l'enfant et son attirail de couvertures dans ses bras. Sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigea dans la chambre de son Maitre et déposa celui-ci sur son lit. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front, il se dit que, juste pour cette fois, il lui accordait encore une demi heure de sommeil. ( Il faut bien récompenser un peu tous ces efforts, hein ? )

Sébastian repris le plateau dans ses mains et sortit doucement de la chambre. Le thé était déjà froid, il devait de toute façon préparer un nouveau petit déjeuner pour le jeune Comte.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. D'accord, il s'était peut être un peu attendri mais … Il restait tout de même un diable de majordome.

_« Dés aujourd'hui, j'irais chez un serrurier. Je pense qu'il est grand temps de fermer cette porte à clef pendant que Bocchan dors. Je ne sais pas quel autre endroit il pourrait trouver pour tenter de se cacher la prochaine fois … Avec lui on peu s'attendre à tout. »_

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir, un sourire satisfait sur son visage, pendant que de l'autre coté de la porte dormait d'un sommeil innocent le jeune Ciel.

_« Hé oui, Bocchan … Je ne suis pas résolu à perdre à ce petit jeu ! »_

Fin !

_Héhé, voila une nouvelle fiction ! Bizarrement, elle m'est venue à l'idée alors que je lisais des Bds de Garfield O_o. Bref. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si vous lisez le manga Kuroshitsuji, mais à un moment on s'aperçoit que Ciel ne peut pas dormir sans son oreiller. Je trouve juste ça trop mignon, alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire une histoire sur Ciel et son « besoin de sommeil ». xD _

_Sébastian est un peu OOC, il se laisse attendrir, mais attention, il ne lâche pas le morceau tout de même ! Pauvre Ciel, qui va se retrouver coincé dans sa chambre pendant la nuit désormais … *soupir* /*sourire narquois*._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mes autres fictions et traductions, ou qui ont ajouté mes histoires en favoris, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! _

_TheLadyBlueBird._


	2. Escapade nocturne

_Bonjour tout le monde, voila la suite ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire une au début, puis je me suis dit, 'Pourquoi pas ?'_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

« Bocchan … Vous savez pourquoi je fais cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ciel serra ses poings. Sébastian pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer de l'autre coté de la porte. De l'autre coté ?

Oui. Car Sébastian avait mis sa menace à exécution. Pas qu'il veuille entraver les mouvements de son Maitre, mais devoir s'assurer constamment qu'il était bien dans son lit et pas en train de vagabonder dans le manoir était harassant. Même pour un démon. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois préparer la journée du lendemain, surveiller d'éventuels intrus et jouer à cache-cache avec le maitre de la maison Phantomhive !

Le majordome soupira. Heureusement qu'en tant que démon, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil !

« Bocchan … »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il faut dire que le jeune Ciel Phantomhive ne devait pas franchement apprécier de se faire enfermer dans sa propre chambre pour la nuit, même si c'était _'Pour son bien'. _Tch. Il savait très bien comment prendre soin de lui-même tout seul, merci bien !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Sébastian. Après avoir rattrapé Ciel alors que celui-ci avait décidé d'aller fouiller dans la chambre du majordome pour voir si celui-ci ne cachait pas des chats dans son placard ( Réponse : Oui. ), celui-ci s'était éclipsé pour quelques heures. Quand il était revenu, il avait dans les mains une petite clef, _une seule, _parfaitement adaptée à la serrure de son jeune Maitre. Et celui-ci avait appris à sa plus grande consternation que Sébastian fermerait la porte de sa chambre à clef tous les soirs pour s'assurer qu'il resterait bien tranquille dans son lit. Pour son bien, évidement.

Ciel fusilla la porte du regard. Tirer la langue à la serrure aurait été indigne de lui. Bien qu'il soit franchement tenté de le faire.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur son lit avec la ferme intention de prouver à Sébastian qu'il était parfaitement capable de se conduire en adulte. Pris d'une soudaine motivation, il sortit un live de sa table de nuit et commença à le lire.

Sébastian resta quelques instant l'oreille colée à la porte, puis entendit le bruit de pages que l'on tourne. Il laissa s'échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Enfin, son maitre semblait s'être décidé à rester sage. Il tourna les talons, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres, faisant tourner la petite clef entre ses doigts. Il allait pouvoir se détendre quelques heures dans sa chambre, et laisser sa colonie de chats sortir un peu de son placard …

_Une heure plus tard …_

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur son lit. Le jeune Comte se leva, trébucha sur son livre tombé par terre, l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre d'un coup de pied en murmurant des jurons peu dignes d'un noble, et alla se poster devant son miroir.

' _Mon Dieu … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? '_

Les yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille, la marque du drap sur sa joue, le tout formait un spectacle peu commun venant de lui.

Ciel soupira et se frotta les yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait dormi une heure, il n'avait absolument pas envie de se recoucher. Et son livre était ennuyant. L'histoire d'une jeune noble, forcée de se déguiser pour échapper à des assassins, blablabla …

Et à cause de qui devait-il supporter ça ? Sébastian, encore et toujours !

' _Je pari qu'il est dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec ses fichues boules de poils sur pattes… Des chats ! Dans mon manoir ! Alors que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre par mon propre majordome ! Ou va le monde ?'_

Ciel commençait à être vraiment, mais vraiment énervé. Il marcha vers la porte et commença à tirer la poignée vers lui. De plus en plus fort. Pour s'apercevoir qu'il aurait beau secouer la porte, elle ne s'ouvrirait pas.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il pouvait crocheter la porte avec une épingle à cheveux. Il se rua sur ses tiroirs, renversant tout leur contenu sur le sol ( _'Tant pis, Sébastian s'en occupera plus tard' _). Après quelques minutes de bataille acharnée contre ses diverses vestes et chemises, il trouva une petite boite remplie d'accessoires. Ayant trouvé son épingle, Ciel couru à nouveau vers la porte et essaya frénétiquement de crocheter la serrure. Malheureusement, son manque de pratique dans la matière ( D'habitude, c'était Sébastian qui défonçait les portes, pas lui !) ne lui valu que de se pincer le doigt. Suçotant sa main blessée, il fusilla la porte du regard.

Le jeune Comte fini par soupirer d'un air las et par s'éloigner de l'entrée de sa chambre d'un pas trainant, pour aller récupérer le livre qu'il avait abandonné sur le sol.

Assit sur son lit, il tournait machinalement les pages. Ciel se redressa soudain d'un coup, électrisé. Il venait de tomber sur un passage ou l'insipide héroïne devait s'échapper d'une haute tour. Pour ce faire ,elle nouait des draps et s'en servait comme corde pour descendre le long du mur. Ciel laissa presque s'échapper un petit cri de triomphe. Il la tenait, son évasion !

Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, il parcouru sa chambre du regard. Il s'arrêta sur l'immense penderie, qui regorgeait de couvertures, draps et housses en tous genres. Se glissant hors de son lit, il commença à mettre son plan à exécution.

_Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier des domestiques : _

'_Meow' _

« Aaah … » soupira Sébastian. Voila ou était le _véritable_ paradis. Confortablement allongé sur son lit, le majordome était littéralement recouvert de chats de toutes races. Faisant glisser ses doigts dans leur fourrure, il les fit jouer avec la petite clef qui gardait son Maitre enfermé. Il tentait de ne pas imaginer la tête que ferait Ciel si il le voyait ainsi, mais la tentation était presque irrésistible.

La démon laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Il était enfin tranquille. Son jeune Maitre ne pourrait pas venir le déranger durant cette nuit… Sébastian eut une petite pensée pour Ciel, dormant paisiblement dans sa chambre, bien en sécurité car enfermé à double tour …

_Ou pas._

' _Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Oh, non, vraiment pas une bonne idée …'_

Ciel Phantomhive, héritier de la plus grande entreprise de jouets de toute l'Angleterre et Limier de la Reine, se trouvait présentement suspendu le long du mur extérieur de sa résidence. Il avait noué le plus de draps qu'il avait pu trouver, et après les avoir accrochés au pied de son armoire, il était sorti par la fenêtre.

Or, ce n'était qu'après être descendu de plusieurs étages qu'il s'était rendu compte que les autres fenêtres du manoir étaient bien évidement fermées de l'extérieur. Ahah.

Ciel posa le bout d'un de ses chaussons sur un rebord en pierre. Il regarda en bas, et commença à paniquer. Il lui restait au moins deux étages avant d'atteindre la terre ferme, et les draps n'étaient pas assez longs.

'_Pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi je me met toujours dans des situations pareilles ? Pourquoi il commence à pleuvoir ? Pourquoi il y a du vent ? Pourquoi je porte une chemise de nuit trop courte ?'_

Ciel tenta de respirer calmement. Il allait essayer de se déplacer sur le rebord pour atteindre un balcon. Il y serait au moins à l'abris de la pluie.

Alors qu'il commençait à déplacer son poids sur son autre jambe, son chausson droit glissa de son pied.

'_Tant pis …' _

_Plus bas, dans la chambre de Sébastian. _

Le majordome s'étira. La nuit était tombée, et la pleine lune jetait une superbe lumière sur le jardin endormis. Sébastian se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en slalomant entre les chats, et s'accouda au rebord.

'_Quelle nuit magnifique … Cette lune parfaite … Ces arbres doucement balancés par le vent … Ces gouttes de pluie … Ce chausson blanc … Cette… Quoi ?'_

Un chausson ? Sébastian se frotta les yeux. Depuis quand avait-il des illusions ? Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien vu un chausson tomber du ciel. Bizarrement, celui-ci lui rappelait le modèle que portait son jeune Maitre … Mais pourquoi diable aurait-il laissé son chausson tomber dans le vide ?

Pris d'un pressentiment, le majordome se rua vers son lit pour récupérer la petite clef qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans la chambre de son Maitre pour s'assurer que celui-ci était bien dans son lit.

Seulement … Plus de clef. Il jeta un regard sur l'océan de chats qui recouvrait ses draps. Il se souvenait de les avoir laissés jouer avec … Son regard tomba sur un chat bien en chair, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de manger tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Sébastian dégluti difficilement, alors que l'horrible vérité éclatait dans sa tête. Ce chat, cette douce créature à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais faire le moindre mal, avait avalé la précieuse clef.

Vous n'avez jamais vu un démon s'arracher les cheveux ? Il y a un début à tout !

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Sébastian se rua dans les escaliers. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à forcer le chat à lui rendre la clef. Arrivant devant la chambre de Ciel, il pris une grande inspiration et fit ce que tout majordome de la maison Phantomhive ferait dans cette situation : Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, il su que son intuition de l'avait pas trompé.

'_Mais … Ces draps … Pourquoi sont-ils à l'extérieur ?'_

Le majordome se pencha sur la fenêtre. Et sauta dans le vide la seconde d'après, se retenant par un bras aux draps reliés à l'armoire.

Ciel sentit son cœur rater un battement, tout comme son pied qui venait de rater une prise. Sentant sa dernière heure arrivée, il lança ses mains au dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Seulement, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce _quelque chose _prendrait la forme d'un bras humain. Enfin, pas si humain que ça …

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard pourpre de Sébastian. Celui-ci le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude, d'exaspération, de soulagement, et d'un petit air qui semblait vouloir dire _'J'ai une folle envie de trucider quelque chose'. _

Ciel, pour sa part, se sentait indubitablement soulagé. Même si cela voulait dire que sa tentative d'évasion au nez et à la barbe d'un démon était tombé à l'eau. Il se senti soulevé dans les airs alors que Sébastian le hissait à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il claquait des dents, et que sa peau était couverte de chair de poule sous l'effet du froid.

Avec un soupir, Sébastian partit chercher une serviette dans l'autre pièce. Lorsqu'il revint, le spectacle que lui offrait Ciel était désolant. Il se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre transformée en champs de bataille, un seul chausson au pied, les cheveux trempés et collés au visage, tout comme sa chemise de nuit. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge alors qu'il regardait obstinément le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de son majordome.

Le démon s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui retira sa chemise de nuit avant de le sécher avec la serviette.

« Bocchan … Qu'est-ce que cette leçon vous aura appris ? »

« Ne jamais tenter d'enfermer quiconque dans sa chambre » Grommela Ciel avec un air buté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Bocchan. Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer. C'était une belle erreur de ma part que de penser que vous vous tiendriez tranquille cette nuit. » Soupira Sébastian, aidant le jeune garçon à enfiler une chemise de nuit propre.

Il le souleva une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Il déposa Ciel délicatement sous les couvertures, marquant une pause au moment de le border.

« C'est pourquoi … » Commença-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ciel le coupa.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Tu n'as pas de leçon à me faire, tu n'as rien à me dire. Tu es mon majordome, point barre. » Bouda le jeune Comte, la tête tournée sur l'oreiller, à l'opposé du démon.

La sourire se Sébastian s'élargit.

« Très bien. Si je n'ai rien à vous dire … »

Et il commença à enlever ses chaussures et sa longue veste noire. Puis à se glisser sous les couvertures. Ciel commença à se redresser, interloqué.

« Comment … ? » Persiffla-t-il, avant qu'un grand coup de tonnerre ne déchire le ciel, suivit d'un éclair.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était blotti dans les bras de Sébastian, la tête enfouie dans sa chemise.

'_Mince … J'ai pas l'air bête maintenant …' _

Le démon eut un sourire attendri. Voyant que Ciel gardait ses mains crispées obstinément sur les pans de sa chemise, il souleva son visage rougi entre ses mains.

« Bocchan… Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. J'avais déjà prévu de rester avec vous cette nuit. Puisqu'une porte fermée ne vous arrête pas, je crois que c'est la seule option que j'ai pour vous empêcher de vagabonder dans le manoir. » Il sourit doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de Ciel. « Vous aurez du mal à vous échapper de cette prison là … »

Le jeune garçon se blottit encore plus dans l'étreinte de son majordome. Il retint un soupir de contentement. Il le regretterait surement demain matin, quand il verrait une lueur amusée dans le regard de Sébastian, mais pour l'instant, Ciel ne pouvait mieux rêver comme nid…

Fin !


	3. Le rêve : Partie 1

_Voila le troisième chapitre ! ( Sincèrement, je ne sais pas du tout ou tout cela va nous mener … xD ) _

_Il sera en au moins deux parties, la prochaine arrivera très bientôt ! _

Ciel tombait, tombait, tombait … Il battit des bras pour tenter d'agripper quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un cri silencieux alors qu'il était finalement happé par les ténèbres.

Les yeux du jeune Comte s'ouvrirent d'un coup. _Un rêve … Ce n'était qu'un rêve … _

Une lumière dorée l'aveuglait et il leva un bras devant ses yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être allongé dans du coton. Une délicieuse odeur vint soudain enivrer ses sens. _Praline… Avec une touche de chocolat et de vanille … _

Ciel se redressa d'un coup, se forçant à ouvrir ses paupières complètement. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent face au spectacle qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se trouvait présentement allongé sur un étrange nuage bleu pâle, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit. Mais le plus important était ce qui l'entourait.

A sa droite se trouvait une coupe de crème glacée gigantesque, surmontée d'une cerise de la taille d'une roue de calèche. Les cristaux de glace brillaient doucement sous l'éclairage de l'étrange lumière dorée, et il pouvait sentir des effluves de vanille et de fraise. A sa gauche se trouvait une religieuse en chocolat aussi haute qu'une armoire, et l'odeur qui s'en échappait était indescriptiblement enivrante.

Promenant son regard ébahi autour de lui, Ciel découvrit à son plus grand bonheur qu'il était tombé dans son paradis personnel : Le sol semblait être fait de nuages, et était littéralement recouvert de sucreries, de pâtisseries et de crèmes glacées en tout genres. La lumière dorée qui baignait le tout donnait aux cristaux de sucre un air de diamants.

Le jeune garçon se redressa. Il s'apprêtait à partir en exploration quand il sentit le « sol » trembler. Relevant lentement la tête, Ciel se trouva face à un spectacle encore plus surréaliste que tout ce qu'il avait pu observer jusqu'ici.

_POV Sebastian : _

Sebastian soupira d'aise et croisa ses bras derrière son cou. Sa situation actuelle n'était pas si mal. Il était présentement allongé sur le lit de son jeune Maitre, s'étant « endormi » avec lui le soir d'avant pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse aucune escapade nocturne. En tant que démon, il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de sommeil. Il considérait cela plutôt comme un luxe.

Cependant, il appréciait de pouvoir se reposer dans un lit aussi confortable que celui-ci. Posant ses yeux pourpres sur la petite forme endormie prés de lui, il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Son Bocchan était tellement plus mignon quand il dormait. Là, son visage perdait l'air renfrogné qu'il arborait durant la journée. Il avait une expression détendue, et ses longs cils caressaient ses joues de porcelaine, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Aux yeux de Sebastian, c'était une délicieuse vision.

Soudain Ciel s'agita. Haussant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, Sebastian se pencha au dessus du garçon, curieux de voir si Ciel était en train de rêver. Le cas échéant, il serait distrayant de voir les réactions du petit Comte…

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

_POV Ciel : _

Devant Ciel Phantomhive se tenait un ourson en chocolat gigantesque, un de ceux fourrés à la praline. Bouche bée, il regarda la sucrerie gigantesque s'approcher de lui. Se souvenant qu'il était censé être toujours poli, même envers une pâtisserie géante, Ciel se présenta.

« Bonjour … Je me nomme Ciel Phantomhive. Et tu es …? »

L'ourson s'arrêta. Plantant son regard dans celui du jeune garçon, un seul mot sortit de sa bouche en chocolat.

« Sebastian ! »

Ciel fronça les sourcils. _Sebastian … _Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi exactement. Tant pis.

Sautant sur ses pieds, le petit Comte se rapprocha de la sucrerie sur pattes. Celle-ci faisait bien deux mètres de haut.

« Mais Sebastian, tu es absolument _énorme_ ! » S'exclama-t-il avec émerveillement.

_POV Sebastian : _

Le démon était vexé. Oui, vexé.

A peine quelques secondes après qu'il se fut penché vers Ciel, celui-ci s'était écrié, toujours endormi :

« Mais Sebastian, tu es absolument _énorme _! » Le majordome s'était littéralement figé sur place. Puis la phrase de Ciel s'était acheminée dans son esprit.

Si il avait eu moins de dignité, il aurait eu une moue boudeuse.

Lui, énorme ?

Il était probablement celui du manoir qui faisait le plus attention à sa ligne ! Beaucoup plus en tout cas que le petit microbe allongé à coté de lui, qui passait ses journées à grignoter des sucreries.

Franchement, ça n'aurait pas été son Maitre … Sebastian ne se serait pas gêné pour le réveiller sans ménagement pour avoir des explications. Mais il devait malheureusement se retenir.

Sebastian fronça ses sourcils et s'assit avec raideur dans le lit, le dos contre le dossier et les bras croisés, fixant d'un regard noir les draps de recouvrant.

Il en connaissait un qui allait trouver un rat dans son parfait à la fraise aujourd'hui.

_POV Ciel :_

Le jeune Comte continua de s'approcher de Sebastian-l'ourson-en-chocolat à pas mesurés. Il sentait l'odeur douce du sucre et de la praline emplir ses narines. Il inspira profondément, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Quand Ciel atteignit l'ourson, maintenant immobile, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et respira une nouvelle fois avec délice les effluves de chocolat.

« Tu sens _si _bon … »

_POV Sebastian : _

Le majordome à l'air renfrogné senti soudain l'affreuse chose allongée à coté de lui remuer dans son sommeil.

Tournant un regard meurtrier vers son jeune Maitre, il vit celui-ci se rapprocher de lui en rampant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui fit écarquiller des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. C'est plutôt le fait que Ciel venait de se lécher les lèvres d'un air gourmand tout en venant vers lui.

Décroisant lentement ses bras, le démon regarda avec inquiétude le jeune garçon, qui continuait de se pourlécher les babines, ramper vers lui toujours plus prés, pour finalement l'atteindre. Ciel rapprocha sa tête du cou de Sebastian tout en se redressant sur ses avants bras.

Le majordome s'était figé sur place, regardant le jeune Comte comme si il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage particulièrement dangereuse.

' _Ne surtout pas faire de mouvements brusques … Ne pas paniquer …' _

Quand soudain …

« Tu sens _si _bon … »

Ok.

Sebastian failli laisser s'échapper un couinement paniqué de fillette. Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà eu des cas de cannibalisme humain / démon ? Si oui, c'était le moment de s'enfuir en courant, non ?

_Suite au prochain chapitre … =p_

_J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ^^ _

_Attention, à partir d'ici, quelques spoilers sur l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 … _

_J'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer ce chapitre, tout était déjà écrit en format papier, il ne me restait plus qu'à tout mettre en forme mais … Entre temps j'ai vu l'épisode 8 TT _

_Je suis une fan suprême d'Alois, et cet épisode m'a fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps ='( Pauvre garçon … Il voulait seulement un peu d'amour, en fin de compte. Et Claude … Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie à la fois de savoir ce que Claude va faire avec la bague/ l'âme de son maitre, et en même temps d'infliger une mort lente et douloureuse à cet affreux démon … _

_Bref ! Ecrire ce chapitre m'a quand même redonné un peu le moral ^^ J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! _


	4. Le rêve : Partie 2

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! =) Elles m'ont donné la motivation nécessaire pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

POV Ciel :

Le jeune Comte se pourléchait les lèvres pour la énième fois quand … A sa grande déception, l'ourson en chocolat recula d'un pas.

Ciel cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. Il tenta de s'avancer de quelques centimètres vers le Sebastian mais celui-ci reculait aussitôt de la même distance.

Le garçon sentait sa frustration monter. Un ourson en chocolat, c'est fait pour se faire manger, non ? Il devrait même considérer ça comme un honneur, de se faire dévorer par quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que Ciel Phantomhive !

Le jeune comte tenta de ne pas s'énerver. Perdre son calme devant quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un ourson en chocolat qui prend la fuite n'était pas digne de lui.

…

Mais, après réflexion, perdre son calme devant le crime de lèse majesté ( Ok, Comte ) commis par un ourson en chocolat fourré à la praline ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme indigne. Au contraire. Il en allait de son honneur ! Il était un Phantomhive, que diable ! Depuis quand quelqu'un de son rang se faisait repousser par une fichue pâtisserie géante ?

Bon. Essayons la manière douce.

Ciel cessa de tenter d'atteindre l'ourson et réfléchi un instant. Il savait que la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait le trouvaient mignon. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Mais ici, il pourrait peut être retourner ça à son avantage. Au pire, ça ne marcherait pas … Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer !

Il se concentra un bon coup et mis son plan à exécution.

POV Sebastian :

Le majordome ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Quelle ironie. Lui qui pensait se faire un festin de roi avec l'âme de son jeune Maitre, tel était pris qui croyait prendre !

Après quelques secondes, Sebastian se rendit compte que la reptation du jeune garçon à coté de lui s'était arrêtée. Ouvrant un œil, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement ( Mais un petit, hein, on ne sait jamais ). Ciel semblait être passé à autre chose.

Le démon commença à s'éloigner à nouveau de son jeune Maitre quand il entendit un reniflement. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où le bruit venait. Rien à gauche, rien à droite. Haussant des épaules, il repris son chemin vers le bord du lit - la liberté.

_~Snif~_

Sebastian s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, légèrement exaspéré. Il attendis un instant puis recommença à bouger, quand un nouveau reniflement, plus appuyé que les deux autres, se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Bocchan … ? »

Sebastian baissa les yeux. Ciel s'était recroquevillé dans les couvertures et serrait les draps dans ses poings. Il avait enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et reniflait pitoyablement. Le majordome était pris au dépourvu. Le jeune garçon semblait perdu au milieu de l'océan de couvertures, et ses doigts se serraient convulsivement sur les draps, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un autre reniflement se fit entendre.

Puis un marmonnement.

Se maudissant pour sa propre curiosité, Sebastian se pencha pour la seconde fois vers la forme endormie de son maitre.

' _Il a intérêt à ce que ça ne soit pas une autre insulte … '_

Le coup du ' Sebastian, tu es énorme !' avait agit comme une douche froide. Il n'était pas pressé de retenter l'expérience, merci.

Se penchant un peu plus, il parvint à distinguer le chuchotement de Ciel.

« Sebastian … »

Le démon en question se figea.

Choisissant de laisser là sa curiosité, il se redressa et commença à ramper une nouvelle fois vers le bord du lit sans attendre la suite du marmonnement.

Tch. Un démon fuyant devant un enfant de treize ans endormi. _'Surement quelque chose qui ferait bien rire l'Undertaker' _pensa Sebastian amèrement.

POV Ciel :

QUOI ? Il s'enfuyait à nouveau ? Ciel avait pourtant utilisé son arme suprême ! ( Non, pas un sourire. Faut pas pousser quand même !)

Il avait agrippé sa chemise de nuit entre ses mains et avait joué la comédie. Reniflant de façon théâtrale, il avait gardé la tête baissée dans le but d'attendrir ce Sebastian en chocolat.

Tout avait semblé bien fonctionner. L'ourson s'était même rapproché, jusqu'au moment ou Ciel avait prononcé son nom.

' _Il fuit encore plus vite ! Non ! C'est peut être ma seule chance de pouvoir gouter à pareille merveille ! Reviens !'_

Serrant les dents, il s'apprêta à faire quelque chose de terrible.

_Supplier. _

Ciel ne s'abaissait JAMAIS à faire ce genre de chose. En temps normal, c'étaient les autres qui finissaient par se répandre en supplications. Mais là … C'était un cas exceptionnel.

Tendant un bras délicat et désespéré vers l'ourson, il prononça les mots magiques.

_« Je t'en prie … »_

POV Sebastian :

Sebastian était littéralement gelé sur place, à moitié à quatre pattes, un bras tendu vers le bord du lit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que c'étaient bien ces mots là qui étaient sortis de la bouche du jeune aristocrate ?

Il tourna lentement la tête.

~Oh, quel spectacle …

Ciel était toujours entortillé dans la masse de draps, mais avait un bras tendu vers Sebastian, les doigts étirés au maximum. Son visage était crispé, comme en proie à une bataille intérieure, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes.

Réprimant le « ~ Oooooh ~ » que voulait lui faire dire l'auteur, Sebastian laissa un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres. Oui, c'était là une vision _presque_ attendrissante. Mais elle pourrait lui être oh combien utile …

Il serait fort plaisant de rappeler de temps en temps à son jeune et fier Bocchan que celui-ci l'avait _supplié._

Certes, il n'était pas conscient. Mais et alors ?

Savourant sa petite victoire, le démon ne remarqua pas le changement sur les traits du jeune Comte.

POV Ciel :

Okayyyyy.

Il avait tout essayé. Mais cette fichue sucrerie sur pattes n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Ciel replia son bras avec lenteur, une moue boudeuse prenant place sur son visage. Il s'était suffisamment humilié comme ça. Certes, devant une pâtisserie, mais quand même !

D'un autre coté, le Sebastian ( C'était frustrant, ce nom lui disait _quelque chose …_) risquait de recommencer à s'enfuir si il se rapprochait trop brusquement.

….

Oh, et puis zut, ce fichu ourson sentait beaucoup trop bon pour son propre bien !

Ciel se jeta sur Sebastian.

...

.

NNNNOOOOONNNN !

Sebastian jeta sa dignité à la poubelle. Au diable ( _Ahem … _) la fierté !

Son jeune Maitre s'était jeté sur lui avec un air affamé digne d'un lion qui n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines. Et avait même réussi à poser ses lèvres sur le cou du démon quand …

Sebastian, hé bien … Sebastian … Avait hurlé. Fort.

Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Ciel. Celui-ci avait répliqué par un cri encore plus perçant et s'était reculé tellement vite qu'il était tombé du lit. Ce qui était un exploit vu la largeur du matelas du jeune Comte.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Sebastian, ses yeux pourpres écarquillés, était en équilibre précaire au bord du lit.

Ciel était par terre, une jambe encore sur le matelas, entortillée dans les draps, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Sebastian, étant après tout _One Hell Of A Butler, _fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Bocchan … Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien ? _J'ai l'air d'aller bien peut-être ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce hurlement ? »

Ciel avait peu à peu repris ses esprits et semblait franchement surpris de se retrouver sur le plancher de sa chambre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Le majordome sorti du lit et fut en un clin d'œil aux cotés de son maitre, l'aidant à se relever. _'Ca pour un réveil … C'était un réveil !'_

Sebastian assis Ciel sur le lit, regardant rapidement si il ne s'était pas blessé dans sa chute. Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du jeune garçon, il vit que celui-ci avait l'air décontenancé et avait porté une main à ses lèvres.

« J'ai mangé quelque chose de sucré ? »

Regard ahuri de Sebastian.

Choisissant de ne pas répondre, il se releva et se tourna vers les rideaux pour laisser entrer le soleil matinal. Derrière lui, il entendait Ciel marmonner, et il pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Et la lumière fut.

Le démon entendit une exclamation étouffée et se retourna pour faire face à un Ciel figé sur place, les mains devant sa bouche, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et les joues d'une délicate teinte rosée.

Faisant comme si il n'était au courant de rien, et décidant de prendre sa petite revanche, il s'agenouilla auprès de son jeune Maitre d'un air soucieux.

« Bocchan, vous semblez être un peu rouge … J'espère que vous n'avez pas de la fièvre ? »

Il approcha sa main du visage de Ciel dans le but de prendre sa température mais celui-ci écarta la main d'un geste sec, évitant de croiser le regard de son majordome.

« Bocchan… » Commença Sebastian d'un ton ennuyé.

« Ca ira Sebastian. »

« Mais … »

« Je te dis que ça va, d'accord ? Habille moi pour aujourd'hui. »

Le ton autoritaire du jeune garçon était _légèrement_ gâché par ses joues presque cramoisies et son regard fuyant.

Réprimant un sourire, Sebastian se dirigea vers le dressing pour habiller son petit maitre.

Certes, il n'était pas passé loin d'une mort certaine, mais la vie aux cotés de Ciel Phantomhive avait le mérite d'être divertissante.

_Voila … J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! _


End file.
